


And hello to you too...little homewrecker

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Polyamory, i think i'm figuring out how tagging works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori loves his boyfriends---Earlier morning, or was it afternoon, sunlight filtered in through an opening in the curtains. Kori’s ear flicked as he tried to hold onto the last edges of the sleep he had been enjoying. The sunlight, unfortunately, decided to land square across his face making it a losing fight. Eventually he gave and rolled onto his back, opening his eyes to stare at the canopy above him.





	And hello to you too...little homewrecker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may be a bit spoilery for some of my other works but we all know I'm not writing anything in order trololololol

Earlier morning, or was it afternoon, sunlight filtered in through an opening in the curtains. Kori’s ear flicked as he tried to hold onto the last edges of the sleep he had been enjoying. The sunlight, unfortunately, decided to land square across his face making it a losing fight. Eventually he gave and rolled onto his back, opening his eyes to stare at the canopy above him. 

He wasn’t in his own bed, not really surprising, but it was a bed he recognized at the very least. Aymeric did very much fancy the color blue. He had found ways to add it to his decor as well as his clothing, one of those ways was a blue canopy over his very large, soft, and plush bed. Kori grabbed the comforter of said bed and pulled it all the up and over his nose. He rolled over onto his side and curled into the very warm body lying next to him.

Strands of white hair tickled his face as he cuddled closer. He may have been in Aymeric’s bed but it wasn’t Aymeric lying next to him this morning. Thancred was still snoring softly beside him, somehow finding a way to sleep through the growing light in the room. Kori smiled smugly to himself. That just didn’t seem fair to him, that he had to be woken up so rudely and Thancred could keep sleep. The best way to remedy this was to shove his cold toes behind Thancred’s thighs and steal his warmth for his own. Ishgard was not meant for desert miqo’te’s after all. 

It had gotten the desired effect, soon Thancred woke up with a loud groan, pulling his thighs away from the offending toes, “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes absolutely,” Kori placed his chin on Thancred’s shoulder with a smile, “I was cold and you were warm. It only makes sense.” 

Thancred side eyed him and shifted just enough to dislodge Kori and send him rolling onto his back, “And had nothing to do with the fact that you were awake and bored.” 

Kori laughed and wiggled his toes back towards Thancred, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Thancred kicked his feet away and then rolled out of the bed, stretching lightly and stifling a yawn, “Aymeric already leave?”

“Hmmm...what time is it? He’s probably already at work,” Kori lounged on the bed enjoying watching Thancred go through his morning routine.

“We really need to convince Lucia to give him a day off before he passes out on his desk.”

“I don’t Lucia would be the one who would need convincing.”

Thancred let out a low laugh at that as he finished clothing himself, “You might be right.

Glancing at the chromometer in the corner, Kori noticed it was a little after twelve and a thought struck him. He sat up on the bed with a bounce and leaned forward, ears perked and tail flicking side to side. 

“You know what we can do for him, though,” he started, his obvious excitement making Thancred put up a bit of a guard.

“Do I want to know?” the other asked, one hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised in mild concern. 

“We could bring him lunch,” Kori crawled over to the edge of the bed and jumped off, “I’m not as good a chef as I am a weaver but I can still cook a decent meal. I’m sure he’d love a home cooked lunch made by his two favorite boys.”

Kori was grinning from ear to ear. For him, there was no greater show up love than unexpected gifts. It was how he liked to show people that was thinking about them and cared for them and homemade gifts were the best kind. Especially food, no one could say no to food. He bounced from foot to foot as he watched Thancred think over his idea for far too long. 

“Come on it’ll be fun and you know he’ll absolutely adore it. It’s Aymeric he’s a sucker for things like this,” Kori pleaded.

“Alright fine. Let’s make Aymeric lunch,” Thancred gave him a small smile as Kori punched the air in triumph, “But I get to pick what we’re making.” 

“Deal!” Kori gave Thancred a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room.

“Aren’t you going to put pants on first?” Thancred allowed himself to be dragged along. 

“Why? We’re still at home. And it’s not like anything anyone has not seen before,” Kori shrugged and continued his walk to the kitchen. 

“Just don’t burn anything important. Might need it later.”

“I’ll be careful.”

-

An hour or so later, with Kori finally fully dressed, dishes piled in the sink, and a mess on the stove, the two of them had made a beautiful lunch for Aymeric. Thancred had decided on a simple dish of rice and fish with sauce and vegetables, thinking it would be easier for the two of them to cook but forgetting Kori left a mess in his wake wherever he went. The lunch was packed nicely, though, in a beautiful box Kori had gotten from Doma and all wrapped up with a neat bow. It looked and smelled amazing and Kori had definitely snuck a few bites while they were cooking. He was certain he had got Thancred taking one as well though the other would not admit to it. 

“We should probably head out,” Kori piped up grabbing the lunch box, “It’s already so late he might have eaten already.”

“Or he’s gotten so caught up in his papers that he has forgotten to eat once more,” Thancred included, heading for the door.

“All the more reason to get to there quickly, babe,” Kori attached his sword to his side and threw his shield across his back before marching out into the snow, you never knew what was going to happen on a walk through Ishgard better safe than sorry. 

As they stepped outside, Kori instinctively grabbed Thancred’s hand only to have Thancred let go of his and give him a curious look. Oh right, it was Ishgard. The three of them might be very happy with the way their relationship had worked out but Ishgard was just now coming out of its very religious dark ages and the people there were just coming to terms with queer relationships, a polyamorous queer relationship was a little too much for them to handle at the moment. So, Kori had to remember to be polite and subtle in public despite his constant need for attention at any given time. He settled for shoving his hands in his pockets to try and quell the urge. 

“Sorry love,” Thancred began but Kori cut him off with a shrug.

“It’s fine. I forgot,” he sighed and started walking towards the Lord Commander’s office. 

“Maybe one day Ishgard will grow up,” Thancred followed after him, shoulders hunched against the cold. 

“Aymeric will make sure of it,” Kori focused on his footsteps, one wrong move and he would be eating snow for a week. The last thing he needed was to walk into Aymeric’s office sporting a bruise and making him worry when he was trying to do something nice for his boyfriend. 

They had gotten very lucky that most of the walk had been uneventful, no falling. As they rounded the corner for the square a certain tall, dark, and spiky, well less spiky now that he didn’t have armor, ex-dragoon crossed their path. Kori was certain that Estenien had stopped directly in their way on purpose, just to cause problems. 

“Estenien, hey, good to see you back in Ishgard,” Kori smiled at him not feeding into the smirk and crossed arms that towered over him. Once again he had to ask himself, who allowed Elezens to grow so tall? 

“And hello to you too...little homewrecker,” Estenien grinned glancing from Kori to Thancred. 

“Is there something that we can help you with?” Thancred stepped forward and slightly between Kori and Estenien to act as a barrier because Kori had instantly tensed up at those words, the hairs on his tail standing on end and his ears flicking as he tried to remain cordial. 

Estenien was a friend, a very good friend of Aymeric’s and despite his demeanor he was a friend of Kori’s as well. He was spiky and off putting and definitely didn’t keep his thoughts to himself but after everything they had been through together, Kori had to at least consider him a friend. At the very least he knew that Estenien would protect his back in a fight and that was as good as friendship. 

“It was lucky I ran into you because I heard the most interesting rumor the other day about our warrior of light,” Estenien kept his gaze on Thancred.

“There are lots of rumors about me, if it’s the one about me trying to ride that chocobo at the forgotten knight the other day, in my defense I was drunk and offered gil,” Kori rolled his shoulders and brushed aside the blooming sense of dread he was getting.

“As interesting as your drunken endeavors may be to the locals, I am more concerned with Aymeric’s wellbeing and from what I hear you haven’t been faithful,” Estenien parted his legs into a power stance, even without his armor he was still a fighter to be feared and Kori wasn’t sure he could best him. 

“I have not done anything that Aymeric is not aware of,” Kori’s brow furrowed, how had Estenien heard such an awful rumor? Well it’s not like it mattered, what went on in Kori’s relationships should be between him and the people involved. Who cared what Estenien thought?

“So am I to believe that you and Thancred are not coming back from one of these tussles?” Estenien turned to look at Kori finally, “You’re lucky you caught my attention first. I was just on my way to inform Aymeric of the rumors that I’ve been hearing.”

“We appreciate your concern for you dear friend,” Thancred cut in, always the level headed one, “But you have nothing to fear. Kori and I were just on our way to deliver some food to Aymeric as Kori feared he might have forgotten his lunch once again and happened to run into me on the way.”

“Yeah what he said,” Kori stood as tall as he could still reaching Estenien’s chin, “Besides it’s my relationship, isn’t it? What’s it to you?”

Estenien could tell he was outnumbered but he was not going to let this go that easily. He leaned in closely to Kori, “If you Aymeric in any way just know that you would look very nicely screwed on my lance.”

Kori set his jaw and then reached up and patted Estenien’s cheek with a smile, “You don’t have to worry about that. I only hurt people who threaten those I care about. I wouldn’t be where I am today if that wasn’t the case.” 

“Now then,” Kori side stepped Estenien, “I think we were already running late as it was, Thancred.”

“Right,” Thancred stepped to the other side, “It was very nice to see you again Estenien. Don’t stay away too long this time. You’ll make the Lord Commander worry.”  

With that the two of them left Estenien to brood in the snow. Kori chanced a glance back at the guy and watched him run a hand through his hair. He understood Estenien’s worry, he definitely did, and Kori wanted more than anything to ease that worry and tell him exactly what was going on but they had all agreed it was for the best to keep it on the down low for now until the time was right. That meant dodging rumors and questioning stares but Kori would rather be seen as a homewrecker and a cheater than let anything ruin Aymeric’s budding career. It wasn’t like he had the cleanest record when it came to relationships anyways, so it was easier this way, for all of them. 

The two of them were let into Aymeric’s office with no fuss and discovered he had indeed forgotten to eat once again. Aymeric, in that case, was even more delighted to see his two favorite men when he realized they had brought him lunch along with their company. He ate quickly and Kori told him about their meeting with Estenien. Aymeric seemed put off by it, of course he was who wouldn’t be, and said he would handle it. After that the conversation grew light as they talked about how they could seduce Aymeric into taking a well deserved vacation. 

Kori could not believe his luck as he watched Thancred and Aymeric flirting across from him. Somehow he had managed to convince the two most sought after men in all of Eorzea to be with him. It hadn’t been and easy road, lots of trial and error and emotions but they were happy, he was happy, and that’s really all that matter. Of course, there was always a primal or a garlean or a power hungry ascian on the horizon but for now he could enjoy this lunch with boyfriends and that was enough for him. 

  
  



End file.
